


Will Never Be The Same

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: [HARRY/SEVERUS/LUCIUS] Harry walks in on Severus and Lucius in a very compromising position. Will he accept their offer of joining the party?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling owns this mad house, and she lets the kiddies play in it every once in a while :]**

* * *

Harry sighed and sat up in his bed, ruffling his bed ridden hair with a yawn. He couldn't sleep. Maybe he'd just nip down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate...Grimmauld Place was awfully cold in the winter, especially during the Christmas Holidays. He slipped his glasses on, before trudging down the stairs, his feet cold on the hardwood floor. 

Grimmauld Place was his home, as nothing else had ever been. Sirius' mum had been Avada Kedavra'd off the wall in a fit of rage by Harry, and the house had slowly but surely been turned into a home, with enough warmth - and snarkiness, (you know who you are) for anyone.

Grimmauld Place housed Severus Snape, as Voldemort had finally found him out as a spy, Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks, Hermione and the Grangers; they were a lot safer in a house of witches and wizards, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's (excluding Percy) as the Burrow had been a big target for attacks, and the Malfoys. Jr and Sr., who apparently have also been spies for Dumbledore since Severus had, but had been outed as well with Severus and nearly killed. Merlin only knows how Dumbledore kept _that_ a secret.

The house had been added onto, to house its permanent occupants, visitors, and Order members, when needed. 

Harry stayed in the left wing with Hermione and Ron, who shared a room, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, and Draco Malfoy. Neither Malfoy seemed to upset that their cold bitch of a mother/wife had been killed while attacking the ministry with the other Death Eaters. Turned out she was one of Voldemort's personal whores, neither Malfoy man ever having given a damn about her. That _had_ to be a slap in the face.

Harry reached the kitchen, pushing open the halfway closed door, and stepping inside. The scene he saw was completely unexpected. Severus sat in one of the hard backed wooden chairs, Lucius straddling him as they snogged, grinding against each other, a tub of melted chocolate sat forgotten on the table, both of them wearing only green and silver silk pajama pants, erections tenting them.

Harry stood there, gobsmacked, mouth open in an 'O' shape, and cock betraying him, as it tented his own scarlet silk bottoms. The pajama bottoms had been gifted to all of Grimmauld Place's occupants sporting their former, or present, house colors from Albus Dumbledore. Harry inwardly snorted, at least **he** was wearing a shirt, unlike the two very busy men in front of him.

Severus' hands ran down Lucius' pale muscular chest, tweaking the rosy nubs. Lucius bucked against Severus in response, moaning, his long, beautiful, white-blonde hair falling in his face, a silky curtain. Harry groaned, his head tilting back. 

Severus and Lucius had known the minute Harry had entered the room, both being so well attuned to the young man. They decided to continue on with their little show, seeing this as a quick way to get Harry into their bed, and their lives, completing the couple, and becoming the perfect trio. Everybody wins. Unless, of course, Harry wasn't interested, but judging from the look on his face, and the tent in his trousers, both of them doubted that was the case.

Lucius slipped his hand into Severus' bottoms, cupping his balls, as Harry whimpered both men fakely stiffened, pretending to be suprised at the presence. They looked up, turning their heads towards Harry, Lucius' hand stilling in Severus' trousers.

"Harry?" Lucius asked, raising one regal eyebrow. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to, uhm, yeah, I'll just go? Yeah, I'll go then," Harry stuttered, turning around quickly, one pale hand on the wooden door.

"NO! I mean, wait!" Lucius nearly jumped up, calling after the young man. "Y-yeah?" Harry asked, bewildered. "You don't have to leave you know. You could watch, or join, yeah, join." Lucius offered, ignoring Severus' hands as they ghosted over his sides.

"Y-you, you want me to...yeah?" Harry asked, shocked. "Yeah." Lucius smiled dazzingly. Harry looked over to Severus for confirmation; Severus nodded, desire burning in his eyes.

Harry awkwardly walked over to the trio, one finger ghosting along Lucius' pale shoulder. 

"Here?" he asked, looking around at the kitchen, the only flat surfaces being chairs, dining table, and counters. "Yesss," Severus hissed between clenched teeth, both an answer to Harry and an encouragement for Lucius who had breached the Potion Master's pants and had lightly pulled on the wiry black hair there.

Severus lifted Lucius off his lap carefully, before turning to Harry. He grabbed him by the hair, yanking him forward as he devoured the younger man's lips, loving the very essence of the man.

Lucius yanked off his trousers before doing the same to the others as well, breaking Harry and Severus' kiss only long enough to pull the tshirt over Harry's head. The clothing was quickly discarded in a pile by the chair.

Severus smirked, picking Harry up by the buttocks and lifting him onto the dining table, forcing the smaller man into a laying position. Lucius quickly crawled ontop of Harry, his leakingn erection rubbing against Harry.

Lucius bit at Harry's hip bone, feasting on the skin. Severus ran his fingers teasingly down Harry's stomach, and back up.

"P-please, just do it," Harry groaned, hips bucking up, erection resting against Lucius' cheek. 

"As you wish," Severus replied easily, slipping two fingers magically lubricated into Harry's arse, commanding Lucius to do the same to himself, loving the site of the younger man squirming against his fingers while Lucius finger-fucked himself. Severus quickly added another finger, Lucius copying him.

"Lucius, fuck him," Severus growled, Lucius happily fulfilling his order. Severus groaned in tune with Harry as Lucius entered the man fully, skin slapping against skin. Severus positioned himself behind Lucius, entering the blonde, all three of them groaning in delight.

They moved in unison, only stumbling a few times to figure out when to push back, and pull forward, before they finally set their pace. It wasn't long until Harry was coming untouched, Lucius coming inside him, and Severus coming inside Lucius. 

That dining table will never be the same again.


End file.
